


Hunter

by Welcome_Remark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, Power Exchange, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_Remark/pseuds/Welcome_Remark
Summary: After almost half a life-time of rivalry, the conflict between Draco and Hermione comes to a humiliating end.





	Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted as an entry for my own personal NaNoWriMo - 30 pornographic short stories, based around 30 pieces of hand-drawn or animated porn. The link for the accompanying artwork is at the end of the fic - I did **not** draw it.
> 
> Day 2. A personal challenge for me today; taking an implied scenario from a piece of artwork and writing a fic to approach it from the opposite direction.

### Hunter

Slowly, noisily, the stone door slid open. It was a very impractical door for the Room of Requirement, speed often being of the essence, but for the purposes of the assembled 7th Year Slytherin students, it was perfect. Draco had insisted on a dramatic entrance, and the castle had provided.

The Room of Requirement was in a very specific configuration at the moment. It was, in fact, two rooms. There was the larger entrance room - the chamber, as Draco had called it - with enough space to easily contain every 7th year Slytherin student who had wished to attend. To nobody's surprise, almost all of them were there, relaxing in comfortable, squishy green chairs and couches, awaiting the return of the prefect who was about to become a legend.

And there was the smaller room, leading off to the side, separated by an emerald green curtain. Draco had forbidden anyone from looking into this room, and - unusually - everyone had complied, their natural curiousity held at bay by the sheer anticipatory glee at what was going to happen tonight.

What was going to happen in mere moments.

The door slid upwards, slowly, and every student leaned forward on their seats, ready to burst into spontaneous applause. Every eye in the room was fixated on the two pairs of feet showing from behind the door - all they could currently see of the two people outside the room as the stone slab continued to slide up. On the left, a pair of immaculate, shiny black shoes and the formal black dress trousers he always wore. And on the right, plain white socks, encasing a pair of small, feminine feet. Just like he'd said she'd be wearing.

And the entire assembled student body erupted into spontaneous cheers. He had done it. Draco had captured and ensnared Hermione.

The cheer lasted only moments, and then died down into hushed anticipation. Hermione had been a thorn in the side of almost all of them, at some point or another. Incessantly answering questions, stealing points away from the more talented, more pure students in other houses. The little witch had almost every teacher in the school wrapped around her finger, falling over themselves to give her a chance to shine and excel with every single task. Always the first with her hand up, always the first to finish each test, always the first to submit each homework task and assignment, almost always on a roll of parchment twice as long as required.

Tonight was the chance for payback. Draco had been practicing and preparing this for the entire year, ceaselessly studying the spell work needed to finally beat her. The regular spells studied in class weren't enough - Hermione had proven that time and time again - so, in annoyance, he'd had to learn something a bit darker. Something... unforgivable.

And, with Pansy by his side as a willing test subject, after eight gruelling months of practicing in the Room of Requirement, he'd finally mastered it. The Imperius curse.

And now, here before the senior students of Slytherin, the Head of their House was about to have his very public revenge on the witch.

The door rose higher, and the students laughed and erupted into mocking cheers and peals of laughter as more of Hermione's body came into view. Shins, then knees, then thighs - completely naked from the waist down, just as he'd promised she would be, apart from the socks.

And finally, after what seemed like an eternity, her hips, visible under a loose, unfastened white shirt. A few faint tufts of pubic hair, considerably better groomed than the disgustingly unkempt hair on her head. And her vagina, just visible below the hair, naked and exposed for the entire room to see.

As they watched, Draco brought his hand down sharply and smacked it into Hermione's bottom. The ringing slap echoed through the entire chamber, and the Slytherin's cheered as they saw Hermione's flesh ripple across her body.

The cheering turned back into laughter as the door retracted all the way up into the roof. Draco was grinning from ear to ear, smiling and egging on the students while his other hand rested across Hermione's bare shoulders. He was formally dressed in a black shirt, complete with a green and black tie, looking for all the world like a millionaire at a party.

Hermione could not have been any more his opposite. While Draco stood tall and proud, Hermione was hunched over. Her hair, unkempt even at the best of times, was cascading haphazardly down her back and front, blocking most of her chest from view. Her white shirt was hanging open, her bra was missing, and her red and gold tie was wrapped roughly around her neck, with the ends dangling down next to her breasts.

Finally the noise died down as Draco stepped into the Room. Hermione followed behind, obediently taking a position just behind Draco, and the students by the door jeered as they stared at her naked bottom.

"Can she hear us all? Does she know what's going on?" Crabbe laughed, as the noise slowly died down. Hermione's public shame had been a long time coming, and everyone present wanted to know absolutely everything; the better to hold over her head later on.

Draco started to answer, but Pansy beat him to it. "Oh, she knows everything," she grinned. "She's completely aware and conscious under there. She can hear, she can see, and she will remember." Pansy grinned evilly as she finished, "She'll remember everything Draco's about to do."

"Then make her open her eyes," Goyle insisted. "I want her to see all of us watching her."

_No._

"No," Draco answered, with a matching smile on his face. "Let her imagine us all, right now. When I take her into that chamber," he continued as he pointed across the room to the curtain, "then she can open her eyes. She can watch what I will do to her. And when we're finished, she'll walk out of there, defeated, and then see everyone. I promise," he added, "it will be worth the wait."

"How long can you hold the curse?" Pansy asked. "You could keep me under for hours, remember? But," she winked, "I wasn't fighting very hard. Is she?"

"Oh, she's battling me as we speak. I can feel it," Draco gloated. "But she's no match for me. I'll have her under my control until tomorrow morning, at least."

As if to emphasise the point, he nodded towards Hermione. Without opening her eyes, Hermione raised her hands and lifted the hair from her front, leaving her breasts exposed for everyone. The room again erupted in jeers and laughter, and Millicent Bulstrode, sitting very near the two of them, stood up and reached out to touch her.

_No. She's mine._

"No," Draco snapped, pushing Millicent away and back into her seat. "She's mine."

A hushed silence fell over the room as Draco looked pointedly towards the side chamber. With a flick of his wand, candlelight erupted in the small room, flowing underneath the curtain.

"We'll leave the lights on," Draco smiled, "so you can all watch our shadows. You can watch what I make her do. Be as noisy as you like; I've soundproofed the curtain. Then, when we're done, I'll make her walk out here, and..." he shrugged. "I guess you can do whatever you want with her."

Crabbe and Goyle whooped and cheered at each other, while Pansy gestured towards the smaller room. "Have fun, Draco. We'll be waiting."

_Now, smack my arse and push me towards the room. Then follow me._

Draco brought his hand down again, slapping Hermione's bottom as hard as he could, to the loud approval of the room. Then he pushed her roughly in the middle of her back, sending her towards the curtain. Hermione stumbled for a moment, then started walking obediently towards the curtain, followed closely by Draco.

_Good boy._

Hermione pulled the curtain back, just enough to reveal part of the smaller room to the assembled students - a pale blue carpet and, against the wall, a brown couch. Then she slipped inside, and Draco gave one last smile to his peers before following her and pulling the curtain closed behind. True to his word, the charm in the doorway blocked all the sound, but the Slytherins turned their chairs and sat back down, comfortably watching the shadows of the two, projected by the candlelight onto the surface of the curtain.

\-------------------------------------------

As Draco pulled the curtain closed, Hermione finally opened her eyes, and grinned. This was turning out to be far easier than she'd expected. She'd been unsure whether she could play the part of the captured, mind-controlled victim while simultaneously keeping Draco's mind subdued, but to her surprise, the arrogant Head of Slytherin had barely been a challenge at all. She made a mental note to study the Imperius curse further; maybe there were factors that lead to a greater or lesser degree of control. But that was for another time.

Draco was standing in the middle of the blue carpet, staring straight ahead, not moving a muscle. To the assembled students, watching their silhouettes from outside the room, it should look as though he was simply enjoying his supposed control over her by making her do all the work. She was fine with that. She wanted to enjoy herself, after all, and this was a far easier way to do it.

_Take off your tie and your shirt, and give them to me,_ she directed into Draco's mind. He complied, still expressionless now that there was no need for Hermione to puppet him, and she left them draped across the couch.

_You thought you had me,_ she taunted, still facing the couch. _After every duel we've had, every loss you've suffered, you dared to try and curse me again?_

Slowly, teasingly, she slipped out of her shirt, unwrapping her tie and leaving both on the couch. _This time, you're going to pay._

She turned to face Draco, imagining what the watching Slytherins would be thinking. She was completely naked now, apart from the socks, and she knew that even though Draco was firmly under her thumb at the moment, he'd remember every single detail about her. Every shade of colour on her skin, her hair, her breasts. Every sensation she was about to inflict on him. Just the way she wanted.

_You were looking forward to this so much,_ she laughed inside Draco's head. Their brief battle of wits - if it could even be called a battle - had left his mind completely open to Hermione's curiousity - and she had taken her fill. _You could have had any Slytherin woman you wanted, you know. Pansy would have done anything to get into your pants. But,_ she laughed again, _you were saving yourself for little old me. You wanted your first time to be bending the mudblood over that couch, teaching her a pure-blooded lesson she'd never forget._

She walked over from the couch, slowly, and stood an inch from Draco's unresponsive body. Leaning in, gently, she blew a cool stream of breath into his face, and whispered into his ear.

"You lost. And now, this filthy little mudblood is going to take her prize."

And, with that, Hermione dropped to her knees in front of him, and lifted up her hands to undo his trousers.

As she fumbled at his clothes, teasingly slowly, she laughed at the emotions she was feeling from her connection with Draco. He wasn't furious any more - that had been and gone, mostly during the scene she'd controlled him through outside in the chamber. He'd spent all of his energy thrashing his will against Hermione's, trying to regain any semblance of control over his body, to let his fellow students know what was really happening. That had failed.

He wasn't even upset. When Hermione had easily turned the Imperius curse back on him, there hadn't been time for that. Surprise, yes, but not sadness.

Now, there was just revulsion. And Hermione was laughing, echoing inside Draco's head, at the sensation. Draco was about to have his first experience stolen by the witch he despised the most, in front of almost every friend he'd made at the school, and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it. And as Hermione inched her way closer to his cock, she felt the pure bile in Draco's mind give way to the colder, more urgent emotion of fear. He was begging her to stop.

_Not a chance,_ she purred inside his mind. And, with that, she gently freed his erection, wrapped her forefinger and thumb around the base, and carefully took the tip into her mouth.

_Mmm. You taste so... pure._

She kept him there for what seemed like almost half an hour, gently working her lips up and down his shaft, keeping her speed as steady as she could. She'd turned off most of her connection with Draco's mind after the first few moments - the pleading had quickly turned annoying - and with his consciousness still firmly under her direction, there was no indication at all of how close he was. No matter; the carpet was comfortable and she imagined nobody was going to come in to interrupt Draco's moment of 'triumph'. They had all the time in the world.

Finally, she felt Draco's muscles shift as he neared climax. Tilting her head back gently, she dropped her hand and kept her tongue pressed firmly against the tip of his cock.

_Look at me._

Draco obediently looked down and into Hermione's gaze while she pushed her lips, one more time, all the way down to the base of his shaft. She looked up to meet his stare, determined to burn this image of her face into his mind forever.

_Cum._

There was so much fluid, so quickly, that Hermione almost gagged. Draco had obviously not been masturbating for at least the past few days. Quickly pulling her head back to make more space around his cock, she stayed perfectly still until she was sure he was finished, and she'd collected as much as she could get from him in her mouth. Then she moved her head back, releasing his cock, and carefully stood back up in front of his unresponsive body.

She stood in front of him, enjoying the emotionless expression on his face while he stared into her eyes. Then she leaned forward, bulged her cheeks, and spat every bit of Draco's cum straight back into his face, all at once.

Hermione stepped back, giggling as she looked at Draco's unmoving face. Most of his cum had landed in a long smear between his left cheek and the space above his nose, but she saw with delight that more than a few droplets had gone straight into his open eyes. She wished for a moment that she'd had the foresight to make him open his mouth, but there was no time for that now. Surely the watching Slytherins had finally realised something was wrong.

_Now, walk back through the curtain, into the main room, and wait there._

Draco turned to face the door, droplets of semen beginning to run down the side of his face and drip onto his neck, and complied. To Hermione's delight, as he reached the curtain, his unbuttoned trousers finally slipped over his hips, and by the time he pushed his way into the main room, they were bunched around his ankles, leaving the rest of his body on display for his friends.

_Good boy._

Smiling to herself, Hermione retrieved her clothes from the couch, and her wand from inside Draco's shirt where he'd so thoughtfully concealed it for her, just in case anyone else tried anything on the way out. With a flick of her wand, the missing bottom half of her uniform materialised around her waist. She took one more look back at the room and then slipped through the curtain after him.

\-------------------------------------------

The stone door was already half open when Hermione, dressed in her uniform just as immaculately as Draco had been, walked into the chamber and stood beside his naked expressionless body. Nobody else had moved. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the two of them, in various states of disbelief.

Hermione shrugged, flicking her bushy hair over her shoulder, as she looked theatrically at Draco's form. The cum had mostly slid down his entire body now, leaving a network of slippery wet trails across his chest and thighs. Then she brought her own hand down and left a stinging slap on Draco's exposed arse.

"Good boy," she called out in a casual voice, as if nothing had happened. Without waiting for a reply she slipped under the door and into the corridors, back towards her dormitory, leaving the Slytherin students to stare in shock at their champion.

**Author's Note:**

> [Accompanying Artwork](https://pansy.paheal.net/_images/7dd7bfefea81f910658bd6c4082a2a09/4526%20-%20Des_Manders%20Draco_Malfoy%20Harry_Potter%20Hermione_Granger.jpg)


End file.
